


Deep Wounds

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [20]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Deep Wounds

After that night, your marriage seemed stronger than ever. Some nights he would randomly surprise you with little dates. He’d always tell you that you deserved the world, but all he could give you was himself. It always made you smile, and your heart swell.

As much as you hated it, Gabby was taught self-defense twice a week. Once by Jack, and once by Negan. If they were on runs, than you just took that time to take the kids to play. William was trying so hard to crawl, eager to go play with his older sister. She would smile at him and then keep playing before laying on her belly and making funny faces at him.

You were thankful that she took to him so easily. You’d been slightly afraid of jealousy being an issue. It rarely happened, and it was usually when she was tired or hungry.

* * *

William was now walking- well, as well as he could at 11 months old.

Hearing a knock on the door, you looked up just to see Jack walk in the playroom. “Hey, where’s Negan? He said he was with you.” He looked around the room, there was nowhere for him to hide.

Furrowing your brows, you shook your head. “He told me he was with you….” You told him. His eyebrows went up.  “Can you watch them for me? I’ll go see if I can find him.” Something told you this was off. Why would he tell each of you that he was with the other?

“Yeah, of course.” Jack nodded, coming in. “I haven’t had much time with the little guy lately.” He smiled, crouching down to the kids’ level.

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile before slipping out of the playroom.

You knew that he wasn’t in your room, and he wasn’t in Gabby’s. So, that left you trying to play a one sided game of hide and seek with your husband. You were hoping that he wasn’t back to his old ways, that he wasn’t off with another woman.

First, you checked the dining area, but no one in there had seen him. It wasn’t long after dinner, so there were still a few people in there. Next you checked the training room. Nothing.

The more time ticked on, the more you felt your worry grow. Your heart was racing as you turned down the hall towards where some of the higher up men stayed. You never really came this way as you never had a reason to.

Half way down the hall, you heard them. With tears in your eyes, you kicked open the last door on the left. “ _Wow_.” You shook your head.

Negan looked over his shoulder from where he was above some woman you really didn’t recognize. “Fuck.” He groaned. “Wait!” He called out, moving off of her and grabbing his clothes.

You were sobbing as you walked away from him. After all his words about you being it- you felt like an idiot for believing him. There was no easy way to deal with this, either. Leaving wasn’t an option, staying would hurt. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Negan’s voice echoed in the halls as he followed after you. His pants were being zipped up as he moved quickly. There was no way that you were stopping for him. Seeing his face was the last thing you wanted at the moment. You felt like you’d be sick.

Before you knew it, you were at the playroom. Taking a deep breath, you wiped your cheeks and peeked in. “Jack?” You breathed. “Can I talk to you?”

He nodded, getting up and walking to the door. He stayed half in the room to keep an eye on the kids. “What’s going on?” He could tell that you were upset.

Licking your lips, you closed your eyes as you heard Negan turning the corner. “Turns out I’m not the only one.” Your eyes met Jack’s, watering once more, and he knew exactly what you meant.


End file.
